rsf_franchisefandomcom-20200213-history
The Island
The Island is the forty-third season of the RSF Franchise, and is generally based off of The Island format of the reality television series The Challenge (formerly known as the Real World/Road Rules Challenge. It is also the 13th season of Generation 3. The season followed Cutthroat 3. 23 players started the game as Individuals fighting for 1 of 8 Keys (4 Challenge Keys and 4 Voting Keys) to the Final Treasure Chest and a guaranteed spot in the Finals. Each round all players would vote who will participate in the challenge with 3 being chosen to enter the Face-Off. The winner of the challenge earns a Challenge Key while the other 2 will be eligible for elimination. All remaining players will then make up the High Council who will vote 1 of the remaining 2 players out. The player who survives will then earn a Voting Key. After the first 4 rounds all keys will be in circulation and thus when a player earns a Key they must STEAL one from a current keyholder. Players will not be eligible to hold multiple keys at a time and if they do have possession of multiple keys they must immediately give away 1 key to any other player of their choice. If a player is eliminated with a key then they must give their key away to another player who currently is not in possession of one. The season involved some twists such as surprise Double Eliminations and a change in the end game format of the season. In Double Elimination rounds, it will be revealed AFTER players vote for who participates in the Face Off with 4 instead of 3 being chosen for the Face Off. The process continues as normal but with 2 people being eliminated instead. The season ended with 8 Individuals being divided into two teams of 4 to compete in a Final Challenge. The team that won the Final Challenge would face the last part of the Final. All eliminated players then return as a member of the High Council to determine if the members of the winning team were deserving of the title of RSF Champion. In a series first, the High Council did not vote for who should win but voted on each individual and if they deserved to win (YES or NO). If a player received a majority of YES votes then they would be crowned Champion. However, this season was guaranteed to have at least 2 champions so if less than 2 people received a majority of YES votes then the players with the most YES votes would be crowned champion. This left the season to have either 2, 3 or 4 champions. In the end, ??? were chosen as the winners by the High Council in order to earn the title of RSF Champion. Production Applications for The Island opened on August 24th, 2017 and were open for roughly a week. 31 people applied for the season and 23 were initially cast based on those applications. The season occurred from early September 2017 to TBA. Notable Snubs The following players applied for the season but were not cast and would either make a future appearance in the RSF Franchise or had previously been a competitor on a former RSF Season: |} Cast |} Game summary *tieba;ef Game progress Key Progress Face-off Nomination progress Voting history